Just A Knight
by Avedici
Summary: Train would never be a prince. He was just a knight. TrainxEve one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat.

English is not my first language. I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors.

**Author Note**: We always see Train's cheerful side covering his real one, the sad and thoughtful one. So I bring it out in this story. Hope you like it.

**Just A Knight**

**Train POV**

It was 4 pm. I was sitting on the sofa at the living room. I turned off the television as I didn't find any good thing to watch. Besides, my mood was not too good today.

Last night, Sven, Princess, and I entered our targets' big house (though it looked like a palace in my eyes). They are Rex Collis and his son named Rex Junior Collis. They were famous in selling illegal drugs in the criminal world.

While Sven was trying to capture the father on the base floor, Princess and I got a task to capture his son on the next floor.

_**Flashback**_

"_This is weird. No one blocked our way since we entered," I mumbled. "It looked like they knew we will come."_

"_Sven told me that their subordinates protected them wherever they went. Maybe we can find them if we find our targets' rooms," Princess explained._

"_I see."_

"_Just help Sven, Train!" Princess said, trying to run as fast as she could, yet I could easily kept myself running right behind her._

"_Sven ask me to capture Rex Junior with you, Princess. Don't you forget it?" I teased._

_She pouted cutely, seeing my wide grin._

_Ten minutes passed, but we hadn't found him yet. So she gave me an idea, "If we disperse, we can find him faster."_

"_I guess it's not a good idea, Princess," I stated. I couldn't let her fight against the target by herself. I didn't want her injured. When Sven was not around like this moment, she had __**me**__!__She could ask me to help or protect her without even trying to get herself on her knees. __Besides, like she said earlier, she would not only face Rex Junior, but also his subordinates. I knew that Sven's information was reliable. So, there was no way we could capture our targets before we met their people. _

_Suddenly I shuddered, imagining Sven's wrath if I ignored what he asked to be with her in this mission. No, I would never let her go to face the danger alone. It was too risky, not only for her life, but also mine. Sven would kill me._

_We stopped running as we found a bifurcation._

_Princess and I were staring at each other._

"_We don't have any choice, Train," Princess said._

_I sighed. "Fine. But if you find our target first, call me."_

"_I'll do it …." She turned right, leaving me._

_I looked at her confusedly. As I knew, she always complained if I asked her to call me for help. But, now why did she-_

_Suddenly she turned around, facing me and continuing, "… if I want." Then she ran._

"_What!" I was surprised. "Princess, you can't-"_

_Then I heard sounds of shooting bullets. I saw Rex Junior Collis' people attacked me with their common guns. I easily defended myself with Hades as a shield. Their bullets hit it and fell on the floor._

_Well, it looked like I almost reached the target. Before I captured him, it was better for me to do some warming-ups, like beating them up. So I proudly said, "Ok, guys! Make sure you have great doctors to recover yourselves!"_

_It was not more than three minutes for me to silence them. Yet, I let one of them uninjured. He looked scared as I approached him, realizing how strong his enemy was._

"_Where is your little master?" I asked casually._

_Timidly he replied me, telling about one of the rooms that Princess would enter._

_So I just turn right!_

_I heard Princess' voice in one of the rooms, saying firmly, "Rex Junior Collis, surrender now and let me take you to the police."_

_Actually, I wanted to show myself now, like a hero who always came late in the precarious situation on the movie. But seeing Princess' determination, I held my urge for doing it, well, at least until the real danger came. So I waited outside the room._

_Rex Junior Collis, a late teenager and the target, stood in the middle of the room, looking at Princess and saying, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't deal with crimes."_

_Princess said back, "I just want to train myself in capturing the crooks with big reward as one day, I'll be a sweeper."_

_Leaning my back against the wall, I tried hard to hold my laugh. If Sven heard what she said, I was absolutely sure he would complain and start offering many safe future jobs while his precious daughter was pouting. Well, it was good he was not here._

_Rex Jr. calmly made a sign with his fingers, making some people with guns come out from their hiding places in the room. They pointed their weapon at Princess._

_I narrowed my eyes watchfully, smelling a danger._

_Rex Jr. spoke, "Anyway, let's make a deal. You won't capture me, and I'll make you a princess in this palace."_

"_A princess, huh?"_

_He was shocked, hearing my cold voice right behind him, Hades on his temple. _

_I looked around. I felt like no one in this room saw my fast move, approaching him. His people looked at me speechlessly, having no guts to point their guns at me as his master's life was in my hand._

_I continued, "But she already is."_

_Slowly Rex Jr. turned around, glaring at me nauseatingly, yet anxiously as he saw my dangerous tawny eyes glared back at him directly. At that moment, I didn't know why, but I felt like he could read my mind. My feeling. My heart._

_He mumbled pitifully in a repulsive tone, "Just a knight."_

_**End Flashback**_

Actually, the mission was accomplished. We captured our targets and got the money. But I could not forget his last words. Even I couldn't sleep well last night after the mission. It was so annoying. I wondered why those words could drive me mad. I felt so …

hurt.

Slowly I touched my chest, hoping I could recover that feeling.

Going downstairs, Princess suddenly put some books on the table in front of me, making my hurt feeling changed into the confused one.

"Do you want to read them? Now?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I plan to return them to the public library in this town today." Then she went upstairs slowly, wanting to go back to her room and saying, "I want to prepare my stuffs before I go. And Train, if you want to read them, …." She turned around, facing me and continuing, "… please don't do anything inappropriate to them. They are not mine."

"Yeah. Don't worry, Princess!" I carelessly said back. Like I liked reading books.

I lay down on the sofa, trying to take a nap. Honestly, I felt bored, but I didn't find any useful thing to do besides sleeping. Suddenly I felt my curiosity kicked in as my eyes lazily travelled to the books. I didn't mean to read them, but I needed to do something to kill the time. I wanted to see what kind of books that Princess read recently.

I read the titles.

_Sleeping Beauty._

_And many versions of "Barbie Princess" stories. (A/N: Honestly, I don't know if these books exist as they are movies) _

Definitely fairy tales.

I frowned. Although I never read them, I felt like I knew them in brief. There were always two main characters. A handsome and brave man and a beautiful young woman. They met, fell in love, got married, and lived happily ever after. Not to mention that there was a bit of battle of rescuing princess or fighting against the opponents in the middle of the stories.

In the fairy tales, there was an absolute formula: the young woman was always the princess, while the young man was always the knight hiding or revealing his real identity as the prince. He was blessed with royal status, riches, and great authority. Also, he learnt many techniques of fighting, making every prince could be a knight.

_A prince is a knight._

Unfortunately, the positions of 'prince' and 'knight' in that sentence could not be switched. It could make a different meaning.

A real knight meant a guardian. A shield. A protector. He could never make his status equal at the same level with the princess'. That made a princess deserved a prince, not a knight.

Princess appeared next to me, asking, "Train, could you do me a favor?"

I didn't say anything, just looking at her innocently. I meant, what should I say? Even without replying, I knew Princess knew I would never refuse her as long as the order would never bring her to a danger.

"Please take me to the public library by your bike," she said again.

I nodded.

While I started the engine, unintentionally I saw Princess. She elegantly stood next to me, hugging the books. Her beautiful eyes showed her real characteristics. Curious. Thoughtful. Sad. Unreadable.

"Train, are you okay?" Princess questioned confusedly.

"Fine. Why'd you ask?" I questioned back, trying to look indifferently, afraid that she could catch my thought.

"You look … sad," she said, unsure. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Princess. Don't worry about me!" I forced myself to show my cheerful side.

She looked as if she wanted to make me spill it out. But she was hesitant to do it. So that she remained silent and sat on the passenger seat, wearing the helmet.

While riding my bike, I remembered what happened a few years ago when I first met her. I played my part as a knight in Torneo's house. I felt happy to do it as I thought a knight was an easy character. But now I knew that I was wrong.

I swallowed hard. So, was this why Rex Jr. Collis said to me like _that_? It looked like he knew the difference between a knight and a prince.

Of course, a knight learnt the techniques of fighting and saved the princess too. Even he should protect her many times. However, the knight was a character to be hurt physically in battle and mentally in feeling. He was the person expected to show his bravery, loyalty, and strength without revealing his feeling to the princess. Not like a prince who freely revealed his feeling and offered the princess a beautiful future as he could actually give it.

I sighed. Finally, I had a conclusion in my mind:

_A knight is not a prince. And that is me._

"Here we are," I said, parking my bike in front of the public library in this town.

"Do you want to go inside?" Princess asked, taking off the helmet and giving it to me.

I shook my mind, replying casually, "I feel dizzy among many books."

Princess nodded. "I'll be quick." Then she ran, entering the building.

I sat on the bench near to the entrance of the building, waiting for her returned. Then I heard the conversation between Princess and the female librarian. At that moment, I didn't know whether I should thank to my cat ears for being able to hear them although they were far from me.

"I would like to return these." Princess revealed the books she borrowed.

"Ok." She checked the books, commenting, "You borrowed fairytales. How sweet! You must be a girl who dreams about the charming prince coming to pick you up."

She gave a small smile, and then shook her head slowly.

"No?" The female librarian caught her sign. "Why?"

"Well, a prince saved the princess because he knew if she owed him her life, he would easily confess his feeling to her and have her."

"I can't say you're wrong," said the librarian thoughtfully, then she asked, "So, who do you need?"

"Someone who saved the princess without asking her to return his kindness in his own way. It was not like the princess would forget his help. In fact, she would be grateful and try to find something in her own way to return it."

"Wow! I bet he must be a strong, dependable, helpful, and very kind-hearted person. He didn't even take an advantage from the princess he saved," she spoke vigorously. "Who is he?"

Princess shyly, yet proudly said, "Just a knight."

From outside the building, I was stunned, hearing the last sentence from Princess. I felt my cheeks burned and my heart was filled with warmness. Compared with Princess' explanation, Rex Jr. Collis' insult was nothing for me. She had made this clear.

Although my bangs hid the upper half of my face, you could even saw that I smiled, relieved.

_So, that is who Princess needs in her life._

"Train!" Princess called me while approaching me.

"Princess …," I said her name tensely. I wanted to say something to her, but I was too nervous, too … shy.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." Finally, I could say it.

She looked at me, puzzled, "For what?"

"Nah! You don't need to know!" I felt like my childish side came back again. I liked teasing her. I admitted it.

She pouted, looking demanding, but saying nothing.

I laughed nervously. "Well, let's go home now."

Still moping, she followed me to the parking area.

In our way home, I stared at the road cheerfully, though there was still a bit of hurt. Of course, a knight was a character to be hurt physically in battle and mentally in feeling, especially when what he could do was just hoping that the princess would know his true feeling someday without directly telling her.

_And that's who I am. Just a knight. _

**The End**

Thank you for reading it. Please review (please, please).


End file.
